helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Ikuta Erina Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! *2011.06.15 Only you *2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra *2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter *2012.07.04 One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance *2013.01.23 Help me!! *2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *2014.10.15 TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *2015.04.15 Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *2015.08.19 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *2011.04.09 Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *2011.10.08 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Oha Girl Maple *2011.12.01 Morning Chance!! (Digital Single) Harvest *2012.11.07 Forest Time HI-FIN *2013.08.07 Kaigan Seisou Danshi Albums Morning Musume *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 *Petit Best 15 Songs Group Songs *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング) (with Mitsui Aika and Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (アイサレタイノニ・・・) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (笑って！ＹＯＵ) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!) (with Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (なには友あれ！) (with Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (トキメクトキメケ) (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生) (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka and Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (with Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka) DVDs Group DVDs *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2015.04.29 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.70 Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.xx Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。9期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.02.xx Morning Days 9 - 9ki Member FC Tour in Yamanashi (Morning Days 9 ～ 9期メンバーファンクラブツアー in 山梨) *2012.09.xx Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012.11.xx Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.03.xx Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.10.25 Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ / Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ (新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～/鈴木香音バースデーイベント〜音の香りゆく15祭〜) *2014.06.27 ~Ikinari Ikuta ☆ Yoroshiku Yossie~ (いきなりイクタ★よろしくヨッスィー) *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" *2015.xx.xx Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event Other DVDs *2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2012.09.12 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *2014.12.10 Eizou Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ Category:Discography Featured In